when things change
by Evil lady X
Summary: one night hermione takes a walk and it changes every thing that used to be.
1. a walk and a sex god and why me

"So this is what it feels like to have no friends," I say as I stair out the window looking out over the dark fields and roads and the up at the moon the perfect full moon shining a beautiful silver. My summer so far has sucked Ron and Harry aren't talking to me because they found out that I've been lying the last six years about who I am, sure I look like my adoptive parents but that's because I was transfigured to look like them now I live with my real mum and dad who I love well really I only live with my dad my mum was killed the last time voldemort killed people including Harry's parents my parents where sort of death eater spy's who got in to far and now me dad still has to spy for the order that's where my dad is right now and I'm stuck here just looking out the window soon I'm going to just lose it and Ron and Harry aren't helping I mean they say they trust me. But now that they know that I've been lying they swear they only need space to think about me never telling them. Man my life sucks big time. I get up from my bed and walk over to the full size mirror that dad gave me and stair at myself. I've changed, my hair is now really short about chine length and black with blood colored purple heights my upper ear is priced and I have a nose ring I have curves and am slender from all the walks and running I've bean doing lately. Today I'm sporting a tight half way shirt that stops just above my belly. The shirt is white and has two large sliver snakes that curve to make a heart and a pair of tight fitting gothic pants. And a pair of gothic combat boots. "Damn I look good," I say as I head down the stairs and scribble a note telling dad where I'm going then I decide not to grab my wand and head outside for a midnight walk.

Half way down the road I here foot steps behind mine so I walk a little faster not drawing that much attention to myself this is why you never go any where with out your wand. The foot steps continuo so I take a left down a dirt road and the foot steps follow me then I remember that no one I've every met could out run me so I blast off running and taking random roads paved and dirt until I reach the top of a hill and run smack dab into someone and we tumble down hill when we stop rolling I'm laying on top of the guy yes I can tell that has a guy because he smells so freaking good. "Sorry I didn't mean to fall on top of you it's just that I was being followed and then I started running and then well I ran into you you're not hurt are you?" I ask I can see that he's tall and from what light the moon is giving me I can see his wonderful navy eyes shining.

"No problem Granger," He says as the moon shines and shows his body all six foot seven spiky black hair with blood red and sliver high lights black gothic pants and long sleeve acid green shirt with the slytherin crest on the front of him. "Malfoy?" I ask looking him over** a/n I like tom Felton just the way he is that's why I put dark hair. **"Yes and Granger would you mind getting off me your crushing my rib cage," He says but not in a rude way seeing as I am crushing his rib cage. "What the heck are you doing walking down dark streets at night on a full moon by yourself any way?" He asks as I roll off him and he stands up brush's off his pants then holds out his hand to help me up but I stay on the ground looking at his hand this is a guy who hates my guts mind you. "I'm not going to hurt you just help you up," He says I nod and take his hand he must not have known how little I weigh because he pulls me up rather fast then I pound into him again and we fall again. "This is starting to get old so lets try this one more time I stand I help you stand you don't throw yourself at me and then you answer my question," He says as I roll off him again and then he holds out his hand and helps me up again this time I stay standing and then dust off my shirt and pants then look at Malfoy who was standing with his arms crossed. "So tell me why a seventeen year old girl is out side at night walking around or should I say running," He asks I check to make sure that I have my wand darn me I left it and at a time like this then look up at his face. "I am of age and can walk any time or place I damn well want to," I say smirking a smirk that my muggle friend thought me. "Wow good smirk as good as any I could make," He says smiling not smirking smiling. "Was that a compliment?" I ask he smirks god I hate that smirk. "No it's just to state a fact," He says turning to look behind him and then I hired it it sounds like heavy foot steps. "That's the sound that was following me," I whisper looking back behind him he looks at me and then looks to the woods. "Then why are we still standing here?" He asks I just take a deep breath. "Because there isn't a we Malfoy," I mumble as I turn and walk away in a different direction then where I had just been. "Wait don't just run off like that if you get yourself killed then they'll blame me," Said Malfoy as he runs to catch up to me. "Wow look he wants to save my life," I say in a sarcastic voice as I keep on Walking he keeps on following me about twenty minutes latter we hit a third dirt road and I stop to check the road name Lovers Lane. "Gag me," I say as we head down the road and then a blood stoping scream/howl bursts threw the night. "What the bloody hell is that?" he asks I stand still and grab his hand in fear. "Um muddblood hands off please," he says I then jerk my hand back. "Just got scared sorry," I say as again the scream/howl burst threw. "Okay now I want to freakin know what that is," he says I fell him shake slightly as I was shaking. "It's um how should I put this……it's a werewolf I think," I say remembering the same howl just four years ago that I never wanted to here again. "Then why are we standing here run," he says poking me in the back. "No if you run then it will want to hunt you and that's not good," I say he gives me a look that screams still-a-know-it-all. "Oh bite me the only reason I know this is because I know Remus Lupin," I say he nods. "Fine I don't care just don't let it eat my face," he says as we slowly start to walk away. And then we here the scream. "It sounds like a little girl," I whisper as a tiny girl in all black comes running out of the woods and into my arms. "Herms he's coming," She cried she is my little sister ya I left that part out. "Who's coming Casey?" I ask she looks me in the eyes. "Jason," was the only thing she said she's like thirteen. "Oh shit," I say Malfoy looks at me in confusion. "Who the hell?" He asks. "My Ex-boy-friend," I say he looks relived and he sighs. "He's also a very powerful werewolf," I say and then cast out my senses to see if I can fell him coming. "Run now," I scream as he howls again closer. We run for what feels like hours but is only minutes. "Herms stop him," Cry's Casey as we reach a fork in the road. "I can't he's to strong he'll kill me he can't even remember us right now Cas," I say she sobs I have to make a decision now but which way? I ask myself. "Casey you go left and I never thought I'd say this Malfoy go with her I'll lead him the other way then back track,' I say Malfoy looks about to say something I just smirk the howl into the air a long leading howl. "How the fuck did you learn to do that?" he asks as I take off own the road. "Another time perhaps," I call back as I tack a sharp left.

As I run I feel my legs getting tiered I know that I have been running for only ten minutes but it's the fastest I've ever ran. "Come on Jason that's a boy," I whisper as I stop for breath and cast out my senses to feel where he is he's coming but he's sniffing the fork in the road which way that's what he's thinking. "HARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR," I howl out loud in the howl I was saying come on and get me. "Howwwwwwwwwwwwwwww," came the repliy. "Wow he's ticked," says a voice behind me I spin around to see the tall sex god him self standing there looking at the moon. "How?" I ask he smirks. "God Granger your not the only one who can run," he says as he brush's the dirt off his pants. "Oh and we might want to run right about now," he says as another howl reaches out into the night. "What about Casey?" I ask as we head off into the night running as fast as we Can. "She's fine I got her home tolled her if she left her room I'd hex her into next week and she said to bite her," he says as we take a right then about two hundread yards latter we stop for air. "That's just like her," I mumble as we rest. "So you have a ex-boy-friend?" he asks looking at me in a strange way. "yes as strange as it seems I do date guys," I say as a howl sounds closer then I thought. "No talk just run now," I scream as a large brown werewolf comes running after us. Howling drool dripping from his mouth blood mixed in it. Made me want to vomit. "This is the boy who you shagged?" he asks as we run for our life's I glare at him with hate. "No I never shagged him," I scream as almost trip he grabs my arm to stedy me as we run faster but not fast anofe. "God," I say as I really trip this time and I bring Malfoy down with me. "Granger are you okay?" he asks as he rolls over to face me. "No I think I broke my ankle," I say as I here the grumbleing sound. "Crap," I say as the werewolf jumps us both and grabs hold of my wrist and rips I feel the skin rip and the blood trickle down my hand. But Jason leaves me I here Malfoy cry out in pain as my vision fades. "H..Hr….Herms?" says a boys voice as I feel the sun rise and then I feel Malfoy next to me whisper. "Granger don't you leave me now I will not be blamed for your death," was he's last words as I feel him hit the ground as I black out.

"Jeez wake up Mione," says Casey as I try to open my eyes and pain seers threw my arm. "What the?" I ask as I sit up and look around the room. It's my room but at lest ten people where sitting in chairs some of them where asleep some awake. "God Granger your only awake two minutes and your already swearing," Says a very weak voice to my right I look to see Malfoy with his arm in a cast and a slash across his eyebrow. "Well at lest he didn't eat all your face," I say he laughs lightly then falls into a fit of coughs. "Hermione?" says a voice I recognize as Harry. I turn to look at him. He's standing by the door his black hair sticking out at odd angiles. "Harry," I say in a flat tone looking away from him to Jason who is sitting on my bed playing with my cover. "Jace,' I say he looks up and sighs and moths "I'm sorry". "It's cool you didn't mean to bite me," I say he nods his blonde curly hair falling into his baby blue eyes. He is wearing a white shirt and jeans. "Um Granger he bit us both," Says Malfoy I shrug as if to say so what then my eyes bolt open wide. "Oh my god," I whisper before I pass out again. "Is that the only thing she ever doe's?" asks Malfoy that's the last words I hered.

"No don't hurt her," says a voice as I open my eyes again. The only one in my room besides me is Malfoy. Who is sitting in a chair beside my bed he is asleep his hair mated with blood and sweat. His breathing ragged and deep he must have been talking in his sleep. I roll out of bed and wince at the pain from my wrist it was in a cast just like Malfoy's. He had started to shiver, So I grab a cover off my bed and cover him with it then I hobble over to my bathroom and throw up into the tolite. "God why me ," I mumble as I stand up and then brush my teeth with my good hand then hobble back to my bed and fall back to sleep. But less then twenty minutes latter I get shakin awake. "What?" I scream as the blonde haired boy jumps back in fear. "You where screaming like really loud and then you started to mumble curses," he says sitting back down in his seat looking innocent.

(TWO MONTHS LATTER)

"Come on Draco we're gonna be late," I snap as we run towards the train. "Well we wouldn't be late if you hadn't had to say good bye to every single book," he snaps back. "No we wouldn't be late if you hadn't spent more time on your hair then I spend on mine,' I snap back as we catch the last compartment.. "Why I ought to...," he says not being able to come up with a comback. "Drackie," screams a high pitched voice. "God not her," he moans as Pansy runs over to us. "Granger get out of here," she says in that horrored way. "No Pansy you get out," says Draco as he pushes her out of our compartment and locks the door. "God I hate her," he says I nod and take out our lunch. "She's descusting," he says I laugh lightly.

okay well that all i have so please read and sorry for my non updateing ness i had to rewrite a few things


	2. please read

kays well sorry for not updateing i was rewriteing a lot and to answer a reviwe Hermione's little sister was out at midnight meeting Jason cuz she is secretly dateing him ohhh the drama any way i should have this updated soon i promis


End file.
